How Miley Became Hannah Montana
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: Miley has the perfect family until something changes her life.  Co-written by MADELINE2010
1. Plot

**Plot Of Story**

Miley Stewart has everything she could ever want. She has the best family then when she gets a chance to do her favourite thing, things start to go downhill.

Will Miley be able to help everyone and still have the best of both worlds.

Ch1 will be written by MADELINE2010.

Stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Nashville

Susana Stewart stood at Robby Rays graveside along with her daughter Miley who was 10 and her son Jackson who was already 11.

"Mommy were is daddy going to?" Miley said looking up at her.

"Well baby girl your dad is going to to god sweet heart."

"No, he can't, Daddy come back to me please we need to finish the song we started."

"Miley, Dad is gone and he isn't coming back" Jackson said trying to comfort his little sister.

"No he isn't he's got to because I need him he was my best friend" Miley said feeling like she was going to start crying.

"Sweet heart, how about you finish the song for your dad?" Susana said and Miley nodded.

"Okay mom I will."

A little over a week later Miley had finished the song that her dad and her had wrote together it was call somebody said a pray.

Though she had the song a little

She started to sing.

Just a single mom raisin up the kids Jackson 11 now and her  
daughter Miley just turned ten Pinchin every cent laughin and lovin and  
content You would never think a couple years ago she almost let her job,  
her kids, her mind, her life go up in smoke right there on the edge right  
before the fall Somebody said a prayer somebody had some faith

somebody finally hit their knees and asked for help for heavens sake  
somebody finally found someone who really cares somebody said a  
prayer He was seventeen and his heart was broke the middle of the night a  
bottle full of pills and a goodbye note Sittin on his bed but then he  
bowed his head now I see him every week and every now and then he talks about  
that night and the peace that came over him talk about a sign Can I get  
an amen well there were tears on his face he said look what happened  
lord Somebody said a prayer somebody had some faith somebody  
finally hit their knees and asked for help for heavens sake somebody finally  
found someone who really cares somebody said a  
prayer Can I get an amen Ohhhhhhhh can I get an amen  
Ohhhhhhhhhh somebody somebody said a prayer somebody said a prayer  
somebody somebody said a prayer

After Miley sang the song to her family, Susana said "Miles your daddy would have been so happy for you right now."

"Thanks mom I love you."

"Mommy do you think I could be an actress and singer on tv?"

"well yes honey you can but what about your school? And friends?"

"Mom clam down I'm just auditioning for a pilot called Hannah Montana?" Miley said hoping her mom wouldn't faint or somethig like that.

All her family were shocked at the news but Miley couldn't see why.

ch 1 is done by Madeline2010


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nashvillle

"Miley you're auditioning for a part on a tv show why didn't you tell us?" Jackson said in shock whilst Miley looked at him and her mom.

"Well I didn't want you to get your hopes up if I didn't get it cause you know how dad used to say never give up your dreams. Well this is my dream right here, right now."

Two weeks later.

"Miles, the post is here and there's a letter here for you from the producers at disney" Susana said and Miley ran into the kitchen of her house exicted cause this was the moment that she had been waiting for. It was time to find out if she had gotten the part or not.

Miley ripped open the letter as soon as it was in her hand and opened it up before reading it twice before reading the letter for a third time.

It read...

Dear Miss Miley Stewart,

thank you for your audition and we are pleased to say that you have won the part of Hannah Montana on our show well done.

PS. We hope to see you and your family at your new home of Califonira in a week then we will start read throughs.

Yours sincerally,

Michael Poryes

"Yeah, Mom I got it, I got it" Miley yelled hugging her mom who hugged her back then Miley said the same thing up to the sky knowing that her dad would be listening in just as Jackson came in.

"Why's everyone so happy all of a sudden?" Jackson said going to make something to eat.

"Cause I just got the part of Hannah Montana in the show I was auditioning for and they want our whole family to move to California for next week so I can start run throughs and such."

"What?" Jackson said stopping shocked and Miley thought she would have to repeat what she had said before when Jackson started to speak again.

"How can you be so selfish Miles?, Dad died not long ago and already you want to move away as if nothing happened."

"No Jackson it's not that, I want to do this but I will miss dad but he will have wanted this for me. Jackson please" Miley said on the verge of tears not beliving that Jackson thought she just wanted to leave her old life and her dad behind her.

"No Miles, you can go if you want but I'm not leaving here and I'm not leaving dad behind either" Jackson said before heading out of the kitchen and Miley sat on one of the chairs at the table.

"I'll go talk to him baby girl" Her mom said before heading out and Miley sighed.

Maybe Jackson was right but she wanted to do this.

"Jackson can I come in sweet heart" Susana said knocking on the door and opening it.

"Yes mom you can" Jackson said and his mom entered to see him lying on his bed.

"Look Jackson I know you don't want to move so soon but Miley wants to do this show and don't you think your dad would want us to start a new life."

"I guess you right mom and Miley is a smart girl and al but what if she stars in the sho then a year later she starts drinking and smoking and staying out late" Jackson sitting up to tell his mom the thing he was worried about.

"Don't worry that won't happen, I won't let it but I will talk to Michael Poryes about the show ok?" Susana said and Jackson nodded before she left and he lay back down.

ch 2 by TwilightJonasSuperfan.


	4. Chapter 3

ch 3

The next week at school since it was Miley and Jackson's last week at school, they only came to get there stuff.

Miley was in her class cleaning out her desk since today was the day that they headed off to California by plane

Miley's teacher Miss Jamie came up to her just as she finished off.

"Hi, Miley is your stuff all packed?"

Miley nodded closing her desk and placing her small bag over her shoulder.

"Yes Miss it is and I will do the test today if you would like me to and don't mind."

Miss Jamie looked up to outside the classroom to see Jackson standing there in the hallway waiting for Miley to come out of the classroom as there was mom was waiting for them in the car since they still had a lot of stuff to pack at home.

Miss Jamie shook her head smiling and pointing towards where Jackson was standing.

"No that's quite alright Miley, your brother Jackson is waiting for you in the hallway."

Miley nodded before giving her teacher a hug goodbye as she had been an amazing teacher before going out into the hallway where Jackson was waiting.

"Finally took you long enough" Jackson said obivously still upset about the fact that they were moving.

"oh I'm so sorry dear brother who doesn't care about his baby sister's life" Miley said starting to walk away but Jackson stopped her.

"Miles please stop."

Miley looked at him wondering what he was going to say

"What is it Jackson?"

"Miley I m sorry about what I said to you last week I do want to move with you and mom to California, it was just leaving behind my friends would be hard" Jackson said and Miley smiled

"Ok" Miley said hugging him "Thank you Jackson."

With that they began to walk to their mother's car.

Ch3 by Madeline2010


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Soon enough everything had been packed into boxes and now were in the car whilst Miley was saying her final goodbyes to everything and everyone including the horse shoe trophy that her dad had won a few years ago.

"Love you daddy" Miley said before heading out the door and getting into the car knowing it was time to start a whole new life.

A few hours later, the plane landed in California and Miley was so awestruck by how warm it was and how many people there was compared to back home in Nashville.

As Miley walked through the large airport, her case behind her, she looked around her at all the large shops within the airport.

"Miley" Her mom yelled telling her to stop and she did so then turned quickly and banged into someone so the both of them went down with a thump.

"Ouch watch it" The voice said and Miley heard it was feamle then upon looking up, she saw that the girl had blonde hair with a baseball hat ontop of it.

"So sorry, I'm Miley" She said hoping that the girl wouldn't be to unhappy with her.

"Whatever anyway my name's Emily and I'm from Hollywood. I'm here to star in a tv show."

"Really me too" Miley said exictledly then saw the look that Emily was giving her so she calmed down.

"I'm starring in Hannah Montana" Emily said and Miley nearly screamed saying that she was aswell.

"OMG wow not, so bug off and leave me alone" Emily said before heading off and Miley smiled waving not seeing that Emily had been mean to her just as her mom appoarched her.

"Hey baby doll, you alright?"

"Yeah mom, I just met a girl who's going to be on Hannah Montana with me, her name's Emily but I don't think think she liked me."

"It's good to see you made a friend and don't worry she'll get over it" Her mom said just as Jackson finally arrived.

"I love California, all the girls are awesome" Jackson said hugging Miley who shook her head at Jackson as he hadn't really wanted to then he did and now he loved it.

She would never understand him.

"Okay let's get to the new house" Their mom said and with that they were off.

ch4 by TwilightJonassuperfan


	6. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Once at the new house which was actually really big, their mom put the key into the lock and but found that the house was already open so they went in.

Once in they saw that the house had everything there but nothing had been unpacked.

"Wow the letter didn't say anything about the new house coming with with furniture" Miey said in awe about how nice the stuff was.

"I'll race you to the new bedrooms" Jackson said getting ready and Miley nodded counting it out before they both ran upstairs.

Miley got to her new bedroom which had a bathroom inside it and she nearly screamed again at how nice it was.

Miley opened the closet to put some clothes in but found nothing but a skateboard.

She began to wonder what was going on when the door to the bathroom opened and Emily came out.

"Hey, what are you doing in my room?" Emily yelled but Miley was confused.

"Ok what this is my bedroom, this is my new house" Miley said not really liking Emily at this moment.

"No it isn't your house is next door dofus, oh god I have to live next door to you, you idiot" Emily said and Miley said sorry before heading out but all she heard was Emily say, yeah you should be.

ch5 by Madeline2010


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As soon as they left Emily's house, they went next door to the house next door which should be theirs and inside found Michale Poryes waiting them.

"Sorry we are so late, we went to the other house and found out it was the wrong one" Susana said going to sit down but Michael stooped her

"Well that is your house, this house is for a girl by the name of Emily Jordan who will be playing the part of Lillian "Lilly" Truscott/ Lola Luftnagle" Michael said and Miley couldn't believe it. This Emily girl had lied to her.

"So that was my room" Miley said running back to the house she had just been in just as Jackson looked at his mom.

"Mom I hate to say this but I think Miley and Emily are going to fight about this" Jackson said and him and his mom ran after Miley .

Once they reached where Miley was, they saw that she had Emily by the hair and was screaming at her and calling her a lyer then let her go and Emily ran next door just as Michael came in.

"Right, well welcome to your new home, I hope everyone is alright for you and I will see you soon to start filming, and Jackson we need someone to play the brother so if you want you can have it" Michael said before leaving and Jackson punched the air.

"Yes I am going to be on tv. Miley you are my favourite sister" Jackson said picking Miley up and spinning her round hugging her.

"Jackson I'm your only sister, now put me down please" Miley said starting to get dizzy but laughing a bit at how Jackson's mood seemed to change a lot.

"Anyway, mom did you hear I'm going to be on tv for Hannah Montana, oh this awesome" Jackson said before running upstairs and Miley and their mom just rolled their eyes.

"Mom do you think Jackson will do alright, cause he's never acted before" Miley said now wondering if Michael's idea was wise.

"Sure honey he will be..."

"But Mom what if he isn't, what if he embrasses me" Miley said just as Jackson walked in.

"Is that what you think about me is it, do you think that little of me, I hate you Miley" Jackson said before shoving Miley hard making her fall back scraping the back of her leg on the table.

"Jackson Rod Stewart, go to your room and I'll to deal with you soon" Susana said just as Miley got back up and Jackson stalked away.

"You alright?" Her mom said and Miley nodded so Susana went up to check on Jackson.

Five minutes later, Susana came back down, a look of worry on her face.

"Miley, Jackson's gone."

chapter6 by TwilightJonasSuperfan


	8. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Jackson had left to meet a guy by the name of Jeason who was going to play him on Hannah Montana but as he was walking he began to think that maybe Miley was right that he didn't know anything about acting so he hoped that the man who was set to play him would be nice and kind to his baby sister like he was to her.

Jeason was at the park with his wife Kim when he found him.

"Hi Jeason, I'm Miley's real brother Jackson" Jackson said and Jeason nodded saying hi himself.

"Okay so I'm going to be playing you on the new disney channel show called Hannah Montana" Jeason said to Jackson who nodded and Jeason copied it trying to get into character.

"Yep and I know who's going to be playing Hannah" Jackson said and he could see that Jeason that was trying to copy him again.

Back at the house, Miley was wishing that she hadn't said about Jackson and wanted to make it up to him so after she fixed her new bedroom adn bathroom, Miley went to Jackson's room and unpacked all his clothes hoping he would forgive her but also it would make his room feel more like home.

Just as she finished, Michael called Susana to ask if Miley's real dad would play her dad on the tv show.

"Sorry Michael but Miley's dad passed away."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, what about her living with her mom, I'll pass it onto my people and see what they think and say that her dad passed away instead of a mom which were going to go with, is that alright with you?"

"Yes but my husband and Miley used to write songs together and I did too but I've never actually played guitar" Susana said.

"That's fine, you'll get taught on set, see you."

CH 7 WROTE BY MADELINE2010


	9. Chapter 8

chapter 8

After Jackson got back home from his talk with Jeason, his mom came up to him as soon as he walked through the door.

"Jackson Rod Stewart, where were you?" She said furious that Jackson had just walked out like that

"I was at the park talking to Jeason, the guy who is replacing me to play me on Miley's new tv show" Jackson said just as Miley walked into the living room

"Mom can I talk to Jackson please?"

"Sure honey but first things first, Jackson you're grounded for leaving this house without telling me and no tv or video games for a week, no make it a month."

"Okay Mom" Jackson said before following Miley to her room.

"Miles look I'm sorry for everything like telling you I hate you, your my sister I could never hate you and you're a good person and I know that you can do great things so why don't I help you unpack then we, as in me, mom and you all head out and have a look around this town before you start filming next week" Jackson and Miley nodded before they started to unpack and soon enough they were finished so they left and headed around to look at the sights before heading home where they had a barbque to congratule Miley on what she had done.

Later on that night, it was time for bed and Miley was lying in her bed sleeping and dreaming about how good things were going to be in Hannah Montana when Jackson ran in waking her up.

"Miles, Miley wake up, Emily is at the door and wants to have a word with you" Jackson said and Miley gulped. This could get ugly.

Chapter 8 by TwilightJonasSuperfan


	10. Chapter 9

chapter 9

"Emily what are you doing here, you come here to losse some more of your hair or something" Miley said not happy that Emily was here at this time.

"No actually little Miss Hannah Montana star, I came to tell you that you aren't Hannah Montana anymore, I am."

"Liar, it's me, it always has been me and always will be, I can't believe who they picked to be my best friend Lilly on tv. You, you stuck up little girl."

"Well I never want to be your best friend but I guess if we have to act then we need to but I still hate you" Emily said crossing her arms.

"Stop talking right now or else prepare to have ice tea poured down your PJS" Miley said with a annoyed look on her face.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh but I would dare" Miley said just as Jackson jumped in.

"Emily please just leave Miley's tried and she doesn't do well when she's like that."

"Well she must be tired all the time" Emily said back just as Miley grabbed the iced tea jug and threw it over Emily's face soaking her.

"I can't believe you just did that" Emily said before grabbing Miley and beginning to pull her hair just as Miley and Jackson's mom came in.

"Miley Ray Stewart, Emily Jordan, I wan't you to both let go of each other right now and then head up to my room and get something for me"Their mom said and the two girls did just that then once they were in the room, Susana locked it behind them.

"And you're not getting out till you speak civily to one another."

Oh no, Miley thought, that would never happen.

chapter 9 by Madeline2010


	11. Chapter 10

chapter 10

"Emily, Miley?" Susana asked knocking on the door checking to make sure that they were both still alive "Are you speaking civilly yet?"

In Miley's moms bedroom the two girls still weren't talking to each other and didn't think they would, a hatred had been with them and now 6 hours had passed since they had been locked in the room and it was currently 7 am and the two girls were just waking up to see each other again.

"Emily" Miley said "Look I'm sorry about last night, I'm just so happy to know that I got such a large part in Hannah Montana, the female lead and to hear that I might have lost it to you, that just really scared me."

"Miley" Emily spoke up after a couple of minutes of silence from the other obviously showing that Emily was thinking about what she was going to say back to Miley "You could have just told me all this the truth is I'm scared too and the only reason that I acted the way I did was because I wanted to look better in-front of a newbie but I was wrong, can we please start over?"

Emily waited a couple of minutes before Miley answered back with a smile.

"Good idea, hi my name is Miley, what's you name" Miley held out her hand and Emily took it not showing a sign of disgust and smiling back at her.

"Hi I'm Emily and I'm going to be part of a tv show Hannah Montana, why are you here?"

"I'm here to do the same" Miley laughed back still smiling and took her hand away from Emily's thinking that maybe, just maybe she had made a proper friend after all.

"So when do we start filming on the show?" Miley asked suddenly scared about starting to film but knowing that she could confined in Emily as she was something like a friend.

"Oh a couple of days time but don't worry. It's not even that scary, maybe the first day but after that..."

Miley held up her hand meaning that she wanted Emily to stop talking or babbling in this case.

Outside the door, Susana sighed happy, maybe her daughter was going to get on well with Emily after all.

Susana opened the door to her bedroom after a couple of minutes of waiting to see if it was really going to be safe, to find Miley and Emily inside it talking as if they had actually been friends all this time.

"Ok girls you may leave now, I see you are getting along a lot better than before, oh and Emily, you're mother and father are waiting downstairs in the living room, your father said something about not being happy that you were out all last night and didn't tell them" Susana said causing Emily's face to droop a bit.

"Oh no, I'm so going to get grounded because of this now" Emily said groaning at how strict how father could be sometimes whilst Miley sat still only hearing the same word over and over in her head, father. Emily was acting like her dad was the worst thing in the world ever.

"Miley are you okay, what's wrong?" Emily asked now seeing how upset her now friend was looking about something but she couldn't be sure what exactly.

"Look, Emily I know you and your father don't get along but be thank-full that you do have one" Miley snapped back before running out of the room, tears in her eyes at having to think about her father again.

"Mrs Stewart, what happened to Miley's dad, why is she so upset about it?" Emily asked really worried now, she had never seen Miley cry but then again, she hadn't really known her that long either.

"You'll hear all about in a couple of days, Emily I promise. I need to speak with my daughter" Susana replied making it slightly obvious to Emily that she had to go now.

"Mrs Stewart, just tell Miley that I am really sorry about what happened to her dad and I'll talk to her later." Emily walked out and the last thing Susana heard was her walking downstairs before she moved towards Miley's room, knocking softly on the door before entering it to see Miley laying in a heap on-top of her covers shaking and Susana could tell she was crying.

"Listen, baby doll, I know that Emily didn't mean anything she said about her own father and you did maybe take it a bit to heart but listen Miley, I'm sorry that your father is no longer with us"Susana said sitting down next to Miley who rolled away so her mom didn't have to see her cry but she could that she had already heard the sniffing and saw the shaking.

"I know mom" Miley said eventually rolling round to face her mom. "But it doesn't make it any easier to know how Emily was speaking about her father and oh I don't know, I just wish dad was here to say something, anything, just give me some advice."

"Miley, do you want to go home, if you do. I will call the guys and tell them that you dropped out and to try to find someone else for the part and..."

Miley shook her heard straight away saying that she didn't want to leave, she knew her dad would have wanted her to carry on with this so she would.

"Okay baby doll" Susana said kissing Miley on the head before walking out and closing Miley's door behind her.

She knew Miley was going to be slightly upset about hearing the word dad and there was also another thing that kept on crossing onto her mind about when she started filming and especially rehearsing for the TV Show.

She was going to have to deal with pretending that some one boy about Jackson's age, was actually in-fact her Jackson, but how hard could it really be?

chapter 10 by Legolas'sGirl4Life


End file.
